


New Year's

by LeeGale



Series: Tokyo Heroes [11]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, Hehehe, Hinted BDSM, Jealousy, Kinda, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sex mentioned, but no actual sex, hehe, not as kinky as it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale
Summary: Kaneki has a plan. he will fix his relationship with Koutarou. Even if there is one, small issue...
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Kirishima Touka/Kosaka Yoriko, L/Yagami Light, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nishino Kimi/Nishio Nishiki, One-sided Kaneki Ken/Tsukiyama Shuu - Relationship
Series: Tokyo Heroes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691059
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	New Year's

The morning of New Year's Eve rolled around, and Kaneki had a plan in place. He could do it. He could fix his mistake, and maybe, just maybe, end up with a boyfriend... He typed out a quick text as soon as he finished his first coffee of the morning, fighting his anxiety with all of his might. He'd planned this. He'd decided he'd do it. Akira had helped him and he was ready. All he had to do was press send... He forced himself to push the button, closing his phone and placing it on his counter as soon as he was done. He'd done it, he'd sent it, he had to wait- A  _ ding _ told him someone had texted him, and he rushed to grab his phone, biting his lips anxiously as he unlocked it and read the message...

_ Me: Meet me at Leon's ny party? _

** Koutarou: I'll see you there. **

Kaneki smiled slightly, glad that the first step of his plan was off without a hitch. Now, he just had to make sure everything else worked out... He texted everyone involved in the plan to tell them that Koutarou had agreed before washing up his cup. He had a few hours to kill before he could start on the next step...

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Kaneki sucked in an anxious breath as he played with the necklaces he wore under his shirt. He'd dressed up for the party, wearing his tightest black jeans along with a simple black button-up shirt and his nicest shoes. But it was what he had hidden under his shirt that mattered the most... He was early on purpose, watching over L and Matt as the helped him set up what he needed for his plan to work. Once everything was in place, the party officially started, even if not everyone (read: Koutarou in particular) was there. Waiting for the omega made Kaneki's heart speed up in his chest, so he moved to talk to Light. The other alpha greeted him with a small smile, in on the plan, before speaking quietly.

"Is everything in place?" he asked, and Kaneki nodded silently. Light's smile grew as he handed Kaneki a bottle of cider, which the ghoul took a swig from, and he spoke again, "It's going to work out, Kaneki. You two love each other so much, it has to."

Kaneki released an unconvinced hum, carefully checking his pockets to make sure he had everything as his eyes scanned over the crowd. He just had to wait for everyone to arrive. Then he could put his plan into place... A text notification distracted him, so he grabbed his phone and unlocked it.

** Akira: Ready? **

_ Me: Waiting on a few more guests. Will text you when they get here. _

** Akira: Got it. **

Kaneki sighed, his free hand fiddling with his necklaces as he took a deep gulp of his drink. He had to wait... He needed to have patience... He couldn't let his anxiety get the best of him, not now, not when he was so close to fixing everything...

That was easier said than done, as shown by the thoughts drowning Kaneki. Even though Koutarou had said he loved him, had given him his cross, Kaneki couldn't help but worry that he'd messed up too much, that Kourtarou didn't love him anymore, that his mate would regret ever saying how he felt and take it back and their friendship would be ruined or that something would go wrong with the plan or Kaneki wouldn't be good enough or-

A  _ ding _ distracted him, pulling him back into the real world so he checked his phone.

** Touka: We have a problem. **

Kaneki's heart stopped in his chest. He knew it. He knew that the plan would fail or he'd mess up and that Koutarou would hate it anyway so what was the point-

** Touka: Shuu's upset. He ranted about how he's the one you should love or smth and ran off. He's not part of the plan but he might do smth. **

Kaneki froze, something akin to anger boiling his blood. Of course. Of fucking course. Shuu was bound to find out and try to mess everything up. God, he couldn't take a fucking hint, could he? Kaneki had made it abundantly clear that he didn't see him that way, but  _ no _ the omega just had to make everything about him. If he ruined this for Kaneki, so help him-

"Shuu," Kaneki snarled at Light, scowling as his voice shook with barely restrained rage, "Shuu found out about the plan and still thinks that I should love him."

Light blinked in surprise before whipping out his phone, typing something then speaking into it, "We have a Code Blue. I repeat, a Code Blue."

Kaneki blinked in surprise as Light rushed off, but he figured the other alpha could handle it. For now, Kaneki needed to focus on the plan...

-=-=-=-=-=

When all of the necessary guests were at the party, Kaneki texted Akira and told her to head over. She replied with an affirmative, but Kaneki couldn't fight the anxiety that was creeping at the edges of his mind. He had to get this perfect or Koutarou may not love him anymore or something would go wrong and they'd end up not even being friends or-

"Ken," Annushka speaking distracted the alpha, her scent nothing short of concerned, "It... It'll be okay. You can do this, he already loves you, it'll work out..."

Kaneki forced himself to take a deep breath, before nodding and telling his daughter that he was going to the only balcony on the floor to relax. The teen girl agreed, so he walked off. Once out in the open air, he leaned against the balcony railing, taking deep breaths in an attempt to stave off his anxiety. He could do it. He-

A sudden movement behind him set him on edge, and the scent that followed made him want to punch something. He turned, scowling as he growled, "Shuu."

"My sweet Kaneki, you cannot seriously be planning to say you have feelings for that... that... ignorant fool!" Shuu instantly got into his triad, stalking closer to Kaneki, "You know that we are destined to be together! I love you! I deserve you, not him! I-"

"I want him, not you!" Kaneki argued, his anger slowly mounting. Koutarou was on his way and Shuu was right in front of Kaneki, trying to make him love him? That wasn't right! Kaneki was waiting for Koutarou! He wanted his mate, not Shuu-

"We're in love!" shout hissed, reaching out to touch Kaneki but the alpha evaded his grip as he continued, "I love you! I'm the only one who deserves you! We are so much better than you and him! I'm the one you love! You're just lying about him!"

"No! That's not-" Kaneki was shut up when Shuu pushed their bodies together, kissing him violently. Kaneki froze for a split second before shoving Shuu away. He opened his mouth to yell, to do anything but was distracted by a very familiar scent...

Koutarou. Kaneki looked over at the entrance to the balcony, catching a fleeting glimpse of his mate's devastated face before the omega ran. He tried to follow, calling out, but Shuu still held him. He whirled back to face the ghoul, glaring as he growled out a dangerous, "Let. Me. Go."

"Kaneki-"

"You kissed me in front of my mate!" Kaneki yelled, pulling free and punching Shuu in the nose. The omega startled, eyes wide with pain and emotions Kaneki couldn't be bothered with as he continued, "Dammit Shuu! I was going to try to fix our relationship after I broke it, then you had to fucking kiss me! Fuck you! I fucking-"

"The hell happened? Amon just ran past me, looking crushed!" Akira asked, running onto the balcony. Kaneki's glare at Shuu told her all she needed to know and she grabbed the ghoul's wrist, yanking him along as she told Kaneki to go find Koutarou. Shuu tried to argue, to say that he and Kaneki belonged together, but Akira just kept pulling him away. Kaneki took a moment to take a deep breath before hurrying off to find Koutarou...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Over an hour passed before Kaneki managed to find Koutarou, a long, painful hour full of anxiety and panic and regret... A regret that only grew when Koutarou flinched at the sight of him.

"Come to flaunt the fact that you don't return my feelings some more, have you?" the omega hissed, curled up into himself on Kaneki's bed in his room in the tower. Kaneki stepped closer, hand out soothingly, but Koutarou snarled at him, so he stayed where he was as he whispered.

"That... No, Koutarou. I... Shuu kissed  _ me _ ! I... It's..." Kaneki stuttered, but Koutarou showed no signs of believing him. Rather, the omega curled in on himself even more, only enough of his face visible for Kaneki to see his glare... The alpha hesitated before sighing, reaching into his top and pulling out one of the necklaces. The sight of his own cross seemed to surprise Koutarou at first, but his glare soon returned.

"So you're just out there kissing other people while wearing what I gave you to show I love you? Real fucking classy Ken," he snarled, and Kaneki rushed to correct him.

"No! I... I'm wearing it because I wanted to fix... us! I messed up by pushing you away and I had a plan to show you that I... I love you too, but Shuu caught wind of it! He wanted me to love him, s... so he kissed me! But... But I don't want him! Koutarou... I... I love you..." the alpha's voice dripped with pain and anguish as he stared helplessly at his mate. Koutarou made no move to uncurl himself, and Kaneki knew. He'd messed up completely... Koutarou wouldn't want anything to do with him and he'd hate him and-

"I'm sorry..." the alpha whispered, fleeing before Koutarou had the chance to hurt him anymore. He ran down the corridor, not paying any attention as to where he was going as tears washed down his face. He'd done it. He'd pushed the only damn person he'd ever loved away and fucked them both over and Koutarou would never forgive him and-

A hand on his wrist stopped Kaneki from running anymore, but he continued to struggle against it until the holder spoke, "I... Ken..."

Koutarou's voice was pained as he carefully turned Kaneki to face him. The alpha kept his head ducked, unwilling to look at his mate after he messed everything up, after he was the one who tore them apart, after-

A soft pair of lips pressing against his made Kaneki's heart stop. Koutarou was kissing him... Koutarou was kissing him? But.. he'd messed up! Koutarou probably hated him! He- Kaneki couldn't help it as he kissed back, his shaky hands coming up to rest on Koutarou's waist hesitantly. The omega made a happy noise in the back of his throat, his scent that of honey and almonds and roses... Kaneki hadn't smelt Koutarou being so happy for months... He melted into the kiss, leaning up on his tiptoes so it was less of a strain for Koutarou to lean down. 

When the omega pulled away, Kaneki made a displeased noise, chasing after his lips until Koutarou chuckled. Blinking his eyes open (when had they closed?), Kaneki gazed up at his mate, who was smiling slightly, a small, hesitant thing. They stayed like that, just staring at each other, for a long moment, until Kaneki carefully reached one hand up and placed it against Koutarou's cheek. The omega leaned into, and Kaneki's heart skipped a beat. he couldn't fight the small, breathless laugh that escaped him as he slowly pulled Koutarou into another kiss...

This one was softer, less anguished than the first, both just trying to test the waters. Koutarou tasted... Well, he tasted amazing. Something sweet and precious with a hint of danger beneath the surface... His lips were soft except for being slightly chapped, and Kaneki couldn't get enough of them as he pulled away for air before diving in to steal another kiss. Koutarou seemed to have the same issue, only parting with Kaneki enough to take a split-second breath between kisses. Neither tried to rush it, happy with closed-mouth kisses as they just basked in each other's scents and warmth...

Kaneki eventually managed to pull away, putting some distance between their lips. Koutarou  _ whining _ almost made Kaneki give in, but he withheld, frowning slightly as he returned to the falts of his feet and whispered, "Wh...What does this make us?"

Koutarous hesitated, and that was all Kaneki needed for his anxiety to ramp up. Koutarou didn't want to date him, he didn't want a label, he-

"I... I was hoping boyfriends?" Koutarou muttered, cheeks aflame, and Kaneki relaxed. He... He wanted that too. He told Koutarou as much, and the omega grinned before pulling him into another kiss. One kiss turned into two, which turned into three, four, five... The pair only parted when Kaneki phone started to ring, although they did struggle to and Kaneki nearly missed the call. Nearly...

"Did you find him?" came Akira's worried voice, but Kaneki was a little distracted by the way Koutarou had started to pepper kisses down his neck...

"I... Yeah," Kaneki replied, reaching up to tug at Koutarou's hair and pull him away from his neck. However, that just drew a small pleased noise from the omega, which was really not good for Kaneki...

"And have you two fixed it? Are you finally together?" Akira pressed, and it took Kaneki a second to process what she'd said as Koutarou gently nibbled on his collar bone.

"Ye... Yeah," the alpha replied, voice slightly strained as Koutarou licked the spot he'd been nibbling to soothe it. There was what sounded like Akira talking to someone else on the other end the phone, and Kaneki took a moment to pull Koutarou's hair again, managing to dislodge his boyfriend (!!!) from his neck and quietly whisper, "Koutarou, please stop. I... We need to head back to the party..."

Koutarou smirked slightly, reaching down to palm at Kaneki's growing... issue as the alpha stifled a small groan. The damn tease... Kaneki pulled at Koutarou's hair again, glaring as he refocused on his phone as Akira spoke again.

"Well hurry back! We got rid of Shuu, so now everyone wants to see you guys!" her grin was practically audible, so Kaneki told her they'd be there in a few minutes before ending the call, glaring as Koutarou continued to palm at him.

"Koutarou," he hissed, slipping his phone into his pocket before grabbing his boyfriend's hand and pulling it away, "We need to go back to the party..."

Koutarou pouted down at him, tilting his head prettily to the side, and Kaneki nearly said fuck the party but catching a glimpse of a security camera made him stop. He hesitated before pulling Koutarou down into another, much shorter kiss, pulling away before it could go any further than just a quick peck and smiling slightly.

"I... Uh... I've got a couple of things for you..." he muttered, cheeks heating up as he shyly grabbed what he wanted to from his pocket.

"I can think of something I  _ really  _ want..." Koutarou murmured, leaning down to nibble at Kaneki's ear. The alpha glared up at him, flustered, as he started to nibble down his throat, getting ever closer to his scent gland...

"I... Koutarou..." Kaneki protested, pulling away enough that he had space to think. Something akin to hurt flashed behind Koutarou's eyes, so Kaneki rushed to fix that, "Fuck, I want to do that too, but we can't... Not right now..."

Koutarou continued to look troubled, so Kaneki hesitated before stepping close again, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek before stepping back and speaking again, "Koutarou, the first chance I get I am going to have my way with you. But for now... I do have a couple of things to give you..."

Koutarou hesitated before nodding, so Kaneki opened the box he'd pulled from his pocket, voice quiet and shaky as he explained, "They... they're promise rings. I... It's my way of promising to you that I love you and that I don't want to hurt you. That I would never intentionally hurt you -unless you asked for it- and that I don't want anyone other than you. It's... It's not an engagement ring, but it's a promise..."

"...Put it on me?" Koutarou asked quietly, and Kaneki rushed to oblige. Grabbing the ring for Koutarou, he carefully slid it onto his boyfriend's ring finger on his right hand. He hesitated before pressing a sweet kiss to the back of Koutarou's hand, smiling when his boyfriend smiled down at him. Then, Koutarou reached out, taking the other ring and gently sliding it onto Kaneki's finger. The new couple stared at each other for a long moment before Kaneki reached up, slowly stroking Koutarou's cheek before pulling him down into a soft, sweet kiss... Once they parted, Kaneki whispered.

"I... Uh... I got something else for you... It's a bit presumptuous of me, so I completely get it if you don't want it-"

"Ken," Koutarou cut him off, smiling fondly, "Can I see it before you jump to conclusions?"

Kaneki took a deep, grounding breath before pulling it out of his pocket. It was a rather simple pair of chokers, one that closely resembled a collar, plain black with what looked like a silver belt buckle on the side and a small, silver ring, just big enough for two of Kaneki's fingers to fit in it and pull... The other was a lot less sexual, also black, except the front of the choker was held together with a silver cross that looked a lot like his necklace...

"I... Uh... I picked them up after reading your letter. Fi... Figured I'd get you a cross because you gave me yours, and I saw the other one whilst there and couldn't help myself... It's okay if you don't want them! I... Uh... I shouldn't have assumed you'd like them just because you said you like chokers. It... I... Uh... Sorry-"

"Put the cross one on me? And we'll save the other one for when your kids aren't around, okay?" Koutarou asked, and Kaneki relaxed. He hadn't overstepped. Good... Koutarou turning around and kneeling so Kaneki could put the choker made the alpha almost choke on his own spit, but he pushed through. Carefully, he undid the clasp at the back of the cross choker (after putting the other in his pocket for safety), and lay it against Koutarou's neck. The omega's breath caught, and Kaneki was glad to know he wasn't the only being affected as he let his fingers linger against Koutarou's scent gland before adjusting the choker.

"Is this too tight?" he asked quietly, voice huskier than he meant for it to be. Koutarou didn't seem to mind if the shiver that wracked his was anything to go by as he replied with a strained 'It's perfect'. Kaneki let out a shuddering breath as he did the clasp up. Once he was done, neither of them moved, not until Kaneki gulped and stood back, moving around Koutarou to help him up. The omega stood on shaky legs before smiling down at Kaneki, who was already distracted by the choker. It looked good, and the fact that Kaneki had put it there... It made his inner alpha roar proudly, and Koutarou picked up on that, tilting his head to the side to show it off. Kaneki gulped again before leaning up and pressing a kiss to the corner of Koutarou's mouth. The omega tried to turn it into something more, but Kaneki pulled away before he could, muttering something about heading back to the party. Koutarou sighed before nodding, lacing his hand with Kaneki's as they began to walk back...

-=-=-=-=-=

It was hours later when the couple finally got the chance to be alone again. When they returned to the party, they'd been swarmed by everyone, people asking if it had worked left, right and centre. Since then, they hadn't had the chance to just be them... But with midnight approaching, everyone was pairing off or just chilling with anyone else not in a relationship or massively crushing on someone. Light and L were already in a corner kissing, much to Yagami and his wife's chagrin. But they couldn't say anything, stealing kisses every few minutes... Light's sister, Liliya, Annushka, Near and Watari were just chatting together in the centre of the room. Matt and Mello were sitting a lot closer than usual (and if the shy spark in Mello's eyes was anything to go by, they'd be even closer by the end of the night...). Touka and her new girlfriend, Yoriko -who Kaneki had had a hand in getting together-, were sat hand in hand opposite Nishio and Kimi. Hinami was fast asleep in one of the chairs. And everyone else was just talking amongst themselves, except Kaneki and Koutarou, who were stood on the balcony.

"You know," Kaneki piped up after a few minutes of silence, leaning on the railing and watching Koutarou from the corner of his eye, "I had a plan to show you that I love you."

"Oh, yeah?" Koutarou asked, moving so he was draped over Kaneki's shoulders. The alpha made a small noise of agreement, turning around in his mate's arms and smiling fondly.

"Yeah. It started out with you arriving, then me stealing you away. From there, I planned on bringing you out here and showing you that I'm wearing your cross before telling you that I've been an idiot for not seeing how you felt. I was hoping that it'd go well because if it did I was going to give you your gifts then and maybe give you a New Year's kiss..." he explained, heart skipping a beat as Koutarou smiled down at him. he could hardly believe it was real...

The sound of the countdown starting from ten caught Kaneki's attention for a split second before Koutarou leaning down a little and speaking distracted him, "You want a New Year's kiss?"

"I want all the kisses I can get from you..." Kaneki whispered before joining in on the countdown. Koutarou rolled his eyes before joining in too. The gap between them grew gradually smaller and smaller, right until the reached one. After that, there was no gap, just a happy, kissing couple, surrounded by the night air and stunning fireworks...

**Author's Note:**

> We did it! Thank you for staying with me and supporting me until now.  
> Since the main story I wanted to do is finished, I will still be uploading the odd thing, but it'll be less frequent and less actually story based (probably? I have a bad habit of adding an overarching story when it's supposed to just be a one shot lol). More like... little epilogues. I hope you've enjoyed the journey, and what's still to come!


End file.
